1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for and a method of storing/transporting high-pressure fuel injection pipes which are bent and arranged in a set state as fuel supply passages between the fuel injection pump and the cylinders of a Diesel internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is found no storing/ transporting clamp and method of this kind using a special support for the injection pipes. Thus, what is achieved at present is to store/transport a plurality of bent pipes (P, P.sub.1, - - - , and so on) with fixing clamps (C) for bundling and clamping the intermediate straight portions of the pipes, as shown in FIG. 9, or to use the fixing clamp for concentrated piping (as shown in FIG. 10), as proposed by us in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 45490/1987.
In the clamp (C) used here, as shown in FIG. 10, a plurality of pipes (P, P.sub.1, - - - , and so on) are arrayed, while having their suitable midway portions bundled, in through holes (30,30', - - - , and so on) which are formed by overlaying two opposed support members (10, 20) which are formed in their longitudinal side walls with comb-tooth grooves (10',10", - - - , and so on) (20',20", - - - , and so on), and these support members (10, 20) are fixed to each other by retaining means (40) which are disposed at the facing positions of the opposed faces.
In the prior art using such fixing clamps (C), however, various disadvantages have been frequently invited in connection with the identical mounting pitches at the connecting heads of the pipes (P, P.sub.1, . . . , and so on). Specifically, those clamps (C) themselves are mounted on the base by mounting holes (70) while clamping the pipes (P, P.sub.1, - - - , and so on) by themselves. As a result, the retaining means (40) may be sufficiently composed of rivet-shaped heads (50) at one side and grooves (60) to engage with the heads (50). While the injection pipes are being clamped or stored/transported, the aforementioned retaining means may often go out of position to invite a problem that the support members (10, 20) go out of position or get lost. Accordingly, there arises another problem that the dust or foreign substance may be allowed to invade from the connecting heads at the pipe ends to deteriorate the cleanness in the pipes.